


flowers

by minuus



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Other, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuus/pseuds/minuus
Summary: this is after iw so spoilers





	flowers

after 'it' happened they couldnt cope, but from what they heard no one was coping either.

everyone was dead. gone. forever.

they tried therapy again, they couldnt even last a fucking day.

"fucking pathetic." a flower grew on their wrist

 

more flowers and more hatred, last night they aimed a gun to their head but nebula found them before they would pull the trigger and end their misery and stop this loop of just pain.

"STUPID RODENT WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" many more flowers grew

 

thor found their release, he saw a very sharp knife in the rodents room.

"sweet rabbit why is this here?" he asked with concern 

its always fucking concern.

"for my guns." was all they said back,  
thor believed them.

 

they were done, they couldnt take it. 

they locked their room and ran to their gun, they heard the ship doors open.

they were shaking but had the gun pointed right at their head.

they threw up but it was only bloody pedals.

they unlocked their door and pulled the trigger.


End file.
